


Panic Sets In

by aislingphoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Drarry, Fear, M/M, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingphoenix/pseuds/aislingphoenix
Summary: Harry has a panic attack and Draco helps.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 75





	Panic Sets In

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my free time at work. Don't be too harsh, I haven't posted in a long while.

Everything was okay, Harry knew the panic attack was going to be over soon. He just wished it hadn't happened in his shared office at work. Harry finally got his breathing evened out and heart rate back down. Mean while Draco was sitting at his desk across from Harry staring at him with wide panicked looking eyes. 

"H-Harry are you okay?" 

"Um.. I will be in a minute. I usually only get them at home when I am alone." 

Draco raised an eyebrow, "You mean this happens more?!"

"Uh, yeah like maybe once or twice every other day, sometimes, but not often 3 or four times in a day." 

"Three or four a day?!" Draco was shocked to say the least. He had never seen something quite like that before. 

Harry awkwardly looked up at Draco, "Dray, it's okay, I'm fine no need to worry." 

"No need to WORRY!" Draco nearly screamed, "Harry, I just watched you hyperventilate for minutes while sobbing, I think that is cause for a little worry! Just so we're clear I need to know how to help you if something like this happens in the future, Merlin forbid." 

Harry didn't know how to respond at first, but once he got his thought together he answered, " Just make sure no one else can see me losing my shit, and help me slow my breathing back to normal if you can." 

Draco nodded, "If you feel it happening let me know this goes for the ones you have at home too." 

Again shocking the words right out of Harry's mind all he could do was nod his head yes, which seemed good enough for Draco, "Well, I will see you tomorrow thing partner." Draco said as his cloak swished behind him as he left out the office door. 

\--------------------

That night Harry got home later than normal because he had extra paper work to finish filling out. It was storming outside, buckets of water falling from the sky, thunder crashing lightning setting the sky on fire. Harry had never been one one for storms, this goes far back to cupboard days. Being locked in while the walls were shaking and having no where to go. Having realized what he had just done to himself he rushed to the fire and had it call Draco. "Harry is everything okay?" 

Harry was only able to groan out a breathy "Help." 

That woke Draco right up, "Back up Harry I am come though." 

Harry scrambled away on this butt he put his head against his knees he really didn't want Draco to see him like this two times in one day. Draco made it through the fireplace shocked at what he came to see, Harry Potter curled into a ball sobbing and hyperventilating for the second time that day. Stopping to make sure he doesn't panic he takes a what can. Harry still in his work clothes, no smell of dinner, and rain water by the front door. 

Getting his bearings Draco slowly walked over, "Harry I need you to look at me." 

Still sobbing Harry looked up as best as he could at Draco who was now sitting across from him on the floor. 

"Okay, I need you to breathe with me." Draco took Harry's hands and help them steady, "Deep breath in through your nose and slowly out your mouth okay?" 

Harry nodded and did his best to copy what Draco was doing. Harry was finally coming down after what felt like hours of pain and fear. Coming back looking at Draco Malfoy was probably the best scenario having been working partners for years now, "Thanking you for c-coming." Harry whispered his voice a little hoarse. 

"You don't have to thank me, you can call me any time and I will do everything I can to be there. Now do you want to tell me what happened, maybe if you talk about it you'll feel better." 

Taking one last deep breath Harry said, "Yeah, okay." 

"Whenever you're ready I'm listening." Draco crossed his legs as they were still sitting on the floor. 

"So, I stayed a little late a work to finished some extra paper work. I got home about 30 minutes ago and I was thinking about the storm and how much I hate them. Growing up I couldn't ask for help. I was forced in that damned cupboard and wasn't aloud out when I was scared. Storms were the worst because I could feel the walls shake like they were closing in on me." 

Draco could feel tears burning his eyes, "Harry, I am so sorry. I will always try my best to be there when you need me. I don't want you to feel alone like that again." 

"Thank you Draco I appreciate all you have done for me today. I have another favor to ask though." 

"Of course ask me anything." 

"W-Would you mind staying over for the night I might sleep better with some one else here during the storm." 

Draco's mouth went dry as he wasn't expecting that request, but how could he tell Harry no when he looked ready to cry again, "Yeah, sure. Of course I'll stay. Would you like me to sleep down here on the couch?" 

Harry was twisting his fingers not know how to broach the subject, so he just spit it out with no warning, "Actually I would like you to sleep with me... I-I mean not like sex sleep with, but just in bed with me sleeping." Harry knew he needed to shut up he could feel his whole face heating up. 

Draco again not expecting that he hesitated, but nodded his head yes because he was never going to say no to Harry Potter. He has always been Draco's weak spot. 

Harry smiled shyly, "Thank you." he whispered. 

"It's my pleasure Harry. Come on let get ready for bed." Draco stood up and grabbed Harry's hand as he started up the stairs.

They reached the bedroom the door was already open, Draco lead them into the room. he looked around the cozy room, blankets everywhere. If Draco was being honest with himself he couldn't wait to get in that bed, it looked so comfy and soft. 

"I'm just going to change in the bathroom." Harry grabbed an old shirt and clean boxers.

Draco sat on the bed and waited taking in the much unorganized room, but it felt so homey and warm. Harry Came back in the room looking ruffled and cozy in an oversized t-shirt that covered most of his boxers. Draco felt his face heating up. 

"Are you ready for bed?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded his head and hopped into bed next to a still sitting Draco, "Are you going to lay down?" 

"Um... yeah." Draco laid down on his back he really couldn't believe this was happening. 

"Good night Draco, and thank you again." 

"Good night Harry." he replied once the lights were off. 

Draco could tell Harry was already asleep he breath had evened out and was deep. He turned on his side just to see how peaceful Harry was while he was sleeping for once. He could feel his eyes getting heavy, so he finally quit fighting and closed his eye, falling asleep peacefully next to Harry. 

The next morning Draco woke up to something heavy on his chest. Opening his eyes he saw Harry staring back at him with blushed cheeks and legs tangled with Draco's. 

"G-Good morning Draco." 

Draco trying to suppress his grin, but failing miserably he replied, "Good morning to you too Harry."


End file.
